


Safe and Sound

by ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Movie Night, OT3, Soft Boys, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand/pseuds/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand
Summary: written for anon on tumblr for the prompt "Can we just pretend we're normal for once?"





	Safe and Sound

It’s when Jon drops a mug, causing Tim to knock over a stack of files, that Martin decides he’s had enough. “Alright, that’s it,” he declares. “We’re leaving.”

Jon humphs. 

Martin glares back, “Right, because we’re being really productive. It’s 5, anyway. Can we just pretend like we’re normal for once?” 

That’s how they end up huddled together on Martin’s sofa, watching a movie. And if Jon’s head ends up in Martin’s lap, Martin’s hands carding through Jon’s hair, and Tim’s head ends up on Martin’s shoulder, nuzzling into his neck, well. They can talk about that in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @shorter-than-her-tbr-pile!


End file.
